New Beginnings
by rose1223
Summary: *Season Finale Spoilers* Regionals is over, everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The summer continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe something new. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

A/N: Really, this story just came to me this evening after seeing the season finale of Glee. (*squeeeee* I loved it, didn't you!) The concept is still really rough, so just bear with me okay? This chapter is sorta backround and setup and contains SPOILERS, so you are warned. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!

Summery: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

It was really over. Regionals came and went, just like Quinn's baby bump, and what did they have to show for it? The heartache of not winning, of not even placing, is only overshadowed by the hollow void of her now flat (if somewhat flabby, but no way in hell is anyone gonna see anytime soon) stomach. Quinn sighs, gently rubbing where her baby girl use to be, both out of habit and remorse.

Did she make the right decision, not just for her (and maybe Puck), but for her little girl? She almost didn't go through with it. That moment, the one when the nurses handed her the tiny, pink, slightly wrinkled bundle that was her daughter… Quinn never saw anything so perfect in her entire life. It was at that instant when Quinn truly wanted to keep her, almost felt like she needed this tiny miracle in her life. But then, when the nurses took her away and Quinn looked around at Puck, her mother and Mercedes, did she remember why it wasn't possible.

Quinn wasn't ready, not truly. She looked at Puck and saw only the boy who knocked her up, an oversized man-child, and even though she believes he loves her and the baby and would take care of them the best he could, he doesn't yet posses the maturity they both need to make it work. Then there's her mother. A prime example of parenting gone wrong, and although she was there for Quinn during the labor, it still doesn't make up for the months of abandonment of when Quinn needed her most. How could she possibly be a good mother for her daughter, when Quinn doesn't have any real experience or guidance from her own alcoholic mother? Not exactly the best model for motherhood. And then there's Mercedes, the truest of friends in the most unlikely of forms. She looks at Mercedes and sees a wonderful person with enormous talent, an overall good life, and a future that seems limitless when faced with this headstrong diva. She is what Quinn wants to be. That is the kind of person her daughter needs and deserves, but Quinn knows that she has to grow a whole lot more as a person before she can claim such a privilege as that of this little angel's mother.

So she gave her daughter up for adoption.

Now Quinn finds herself in the empty choir room, the elation of knowing Glee club has another whole year to battle their way to Regionals once again is slowly being consumed by the grief she has at giving up her daughter, and the knowledge that she may come to sorely regret it one day. Like Rachel's mom.

Now there's another whole new issue, as if there wasn't enough already. _Damn high school drama... and the hell with puberty and hormones and everything else that goes with it._ Quinn pauses, noticing her whitened knuckles clenched around her now wrinkled dress, then drops her chin and slowly shakes her head. _I thought the mood swings were over_, she groans internally. Quinn was surprised when Rachel's mother and Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran, offered to adopt her baby. Heck, shocked was more like it. Shelby was so earnest though, and she gazed at Quinn's baby like… like a mother seeing her child for the first time. And as Quinn watched Shelby lovingly cradle her baby, she knew that Shelby could give her daughter what Quinn was not yet ready or able to.

So that was that.

Quinn notices the clock and slowly stands up, realizing it was nearing the time she is supposed to meet her mother for dinner. Quinn was by no means ready to move back in with her yet, sorry just doesn't cut it in her book, but the blonde agreed to dinner every other evening to test the waters of her and her mother's relationship, and eventually take it from there.

Quinn looks around and sighs once again. _One more year to prove ourselves. To prove myself. So many things have happened, are happening, and it's just gonna continue changing. I just wonder what fate has in store for me next._ Quinn tilts her head for a moment and then shudders. _Oh dear Lord, I bet I just jinxed myself. Bad Quinn. No more internal monologueing, it'll just lead you down whole other rabbit hole you're better off not exploring._

Right as Quinn finishes scolding herself, the door opens and in walks another of Quinn's conundrums.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel Berry pauses in the doorway, surprised. "I thought everyone had gone home already," Rachel makes her way into the room and begins rummaging among the music sheets stored in the back shelves behind the piano. Her head stuck amid the cabinets, Rachel's muffled voice continues, predictably of course, and to Quinn's slight amusement. "With Sectionals a mere seven months away and our not being able to practice as a group for the duration of the summer, which I believe will be a sore detriment to our cohesion as a group, I am going to make copies of choice selections of music that I will work on during the summer vacation and have ready for Glee club come the first day of school. For of course, preparedness is close to godliness…" Rachel pauses her diatribe, finally having selected her music and turned around, only to see Quinn's bored expression paired with a slight smirk. "At least that is what I think," Rachel quietly finishes, looking down while further straightening her music sheets.

_That's one thing that'll never change_, Quinn muses, somewhat fondly. _Rachel Berry is like the ocean tide… constant, with a steady stream of words. Whether you want to hear them or not_, she thinks wryly. Quinn, however, remembers her newly made promise to change herself, ideally for the better, and is resolved from seeing it short lived.

"That's a good idea Rachel," Quinn comments politely, giving her a small smile. "Whatever can give us an extra edge for Sectionals will definitely help."

Rachel looks up at Quinn, startled, her face an interesting mix of shock, pleasure, and wariness at the blonde's words and, in her opinion, disturbing smile. For Quinn has never smiled like that at her before, so gently, and dare she say it… sincere? _That's it_, Rachel thought, _the crushing weight of defeat at Regionals has finally driven my sanity over the edge. Quinn Fabray is speaking to me nicely with no witnesses, and she smiled at me_ genuinely._ Or the world is coming to an end. One of the two._

Quinn notices Rachel's somewhat vacant expression and idly wonders if she broke her. _Maybe the smile was too much at one time. Gotta take it slow Fabray, you're still new at this and it is Rachel you are dealing with._ Quinn is becoming concerned with Rachel's lack of response and starts waving her hand in front of Rachel's face, hoping to break her out of her self-induced trance. _Wow, is this how I affect people? Definitely must use my abilities for good, for with great power comes… oh no, I knew I shouldn't have read Puck's comics during my 3am cravings. But damn if that boy doesn't own a single piece of real literature._

Stumped, Quinn ponders her situation. Then, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Quinn leans forward, intent on bringing Rachel back to the land of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

Summery: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

"Ow, that hurt!" Rachel exclaims, glaring at Quinn while mournfully rubbing her now sore nose.

Quinn leans back away from Rachel, a satisfied smirk firmly in place. "Well, you seemed to be having trouble speaking, which I find alarming considering… well you, and I was growing concerned." _Which is true on all points… kind of._

"That does not explain why you felt the need to flick my nose with your finger!" Rachel huffs. "I was simply preoccupied for a moment and was not able to respond right away, but you could have tried getting my attention in another, none violent, manner. Not to mention if your hands have been properly sanitized recently," she mumbles the last part, eyeing Quinn's hands with suspicion.

Rolling her eyes Quinn grudgingly concedes. "All right, don't get your panties in a twist Berry I was just messing with you. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, okay?" Quinn tries to appear contrite.

Not wanting to dwell on fact that Quinn just _apologized_ to her, she does not need to repeat the last few minutes, Rachel nods while smoothing her skirt. "Very well, I accept your apology. Though I must admit I am somewhat surprised at your friendly attitude towards me. Why are you being, somewhat, nice to me?" Rachel takes a subtle step back, just in case, and looks inquisitively at Quinn, waiting for her response.

"Look Berr… Rachel, a lot has happened this past year and I for one just want to forget most of it. Start over you know? So since it's the end of the school year I'm trying to have a, mostly, clean slate all around." Quinn pauses, finally meeting Rachel's gaze. "And I figure that I might as well begin with you. We're not really enemies anymore but we are not friends, just teammates, but there's nothing against us being friendly to each other at least, right?" Silence descends after Quinn's softly murmured proposal, leaving her confused at the nervous trepidation she is suddenly feeling concerning Rachel's response.

Stunned. That's all Rachel Berry can register following Quinn's declaration. _Will wonders never cease._ Rachel notices Quinn waiting for her reaction and makes a decision.

"Hello," Rachel extends her hand, "my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway ingénue. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Quinn is baffled for a moment before catching on. With a roll of her eyes and a mental _What the heck,_ the blonde reciprocates. "Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray," she smiles while grasping Rachel's hand, "former Cheerio captain and HBIC. Nice to meet you too."

They both stand there for a moment, grinning at each other with hands still clasped. Then each realize they've been staring a bit too long and quickly part, blushing slightly. Quinn coughs, clearing her throat, and bends to pick up her bag.

"Right... well, I better get going. Have a nice summer Rachel." She and Rachel hesitantly nod at each other. "Bye," Quinn waves.

"Um, Quinn?" Rachel hesitates, looking anxious for a moment before steeling her resolve. "Before you leave, I just wanted to let you know that I wish that I could have been there, for your baby's birth." She notices Quinn's sad expression, but before she can continue Quinn interrupts her.

"Rachel, you know we needed someone to stay and represent the team, and you are team captain. There wasn't a choice really, I understand that. So thanks, but don't worry about it."

"I know but… if I could have, I would have wanted to be there for you." Rachel looks down shyly. "I just wanted you to know that."

_Where is all this coming from?_ Quinn thinks in wonderment. First Mercedes, then Puck, her mother, and now of all people, Rachel. When but a few months ago there wasn't a single person she could turn to, now all of these people were offering something Quinn didn't realize she had been craving for a long time. _If I had this when I first found out I was pregnant, would I have been able, or even ready, to keep her?_ This realization strikes something deep within Quinn, tapping into the grief she has so desperately tried to suppress, and her walls that were so carefully built up finally come crashing down. She just never fathomed it would be caused by, and in front of, Rachel Man Hands Berry.

It definitely wasn't something Rachel expected either. She found it akin to watching a house of cards collapse. To the brunette's growing horror, Quinn's face begins to crumble and then the rest of her follows as her legs slowly give way. The blonde ends up kneeling on the floor, curled into herself and quietly sobbing. Beginning to panic, Rachel frantically wonders what she did wrong and how she could possibly console the grieving blonde.

An idea springing to mind, the brunette songstress does the only thing she can think of. Hesitantly, Rachel kneels down next to Quinn, wrapping one arm around the blonde's lower back and gently runs her fingers through the girl's hair. "I'm so sorry for whatever I said that upset you, Quinn," Rachel mournfully whispers, "I swear that was not my intention. But it's ok, I'm not going anywhere. I understand the need to just let go and cry. I find it very cathartic myself. I... I'm going to sing to you now, this song helps me to feel better sometimes." Quinn doesn't respond so Rachel takes that as an okay to go ahead.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season."  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe._

Rachel softly finishes, continuing to soothe the blonde whose sobs had lessened throughout the song. "Shhh… it's okay Quinn, it will be okay. It may not seem like it now, because it is so very hard to see past the bad, especially when everyday looks the same as the last, but there comes a time when you simply have to take a moment and just breathe. It is all anyone can do sometimes. I confess I do not understand everything you are going through, but I have had my fair share of heartache, and this is one way that has helped me to cope." While Rachel is quietly murmuring, Quinn uncurls and clutches onto the brunette, burying herself within the brunette's embrace.

Too emotionally drained to dwell on the fact that she is exposed at her most vulnerable, especially in front of Rachel Berry, Quinn can only concentrate on the fact that her heart hasn't felt so light in a long time. It's as if a burden has been lifted, at least for a time, and Quinn is experiencing a rare moment of peace.

Quietly, Quinn whispers, "Rachel, I…"

Yet, the moment is fleeting, as the quiet is shattered by the shrill ringtone of Defying Gravity.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

Song: "Breathe 2am" by Anna Nalick


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

Summery 1: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

Rachel Berry may do many things; sing, dance, act, dress like a Brady, carry on the longest known sentence in history with one breath using words most people need a dictionary to translate, and harbor one of the largest cases of egomania in Ohio. But one thing the brunette is not known for is cursing. She finds it "crude, offensive, and a deplorable use of our extensive English language," unquote.

Yet, when her ringtone shatters the stillness of the room and prompts Quinn's silence, making the former Cheerio stiffen and pull out of her embrace, Rachel thinks of a few choice words she'd like to voice, but only one actually makes it past her lips.

"Damn it," the diva softly hisses, fumbling in her pocket for the offensive device. "I apologize Quinn, just allow me to turn my phone off and you can continue with whatever you were about to say."

Wiping the tears from her face, Quinn stands up, shaking her head. "No Rachel, it's okay. Answer it, it might be important."

Torn, the brunette looks at her phone and then at Quinn's insistent expression, realizing the moment was broken along with whatever Quinn was about to say.

"Hello?" Rachel answers a touch exasperated, her expressing quickly turning to shock. "Y..yes, of course, I'll be there. Okay."

As Rachel answered her phone Quinn shakily tries to pull herself together, a bit frightened at her behavior and somewhat baffled at Rachel's response, not to mention Quinn's own reaction. _What in the world came over me!_ She internally shrieks, and then hurriedly attempts to rationalize the last few minutes. _Okay Fabray, you have just gone through an exhausting and traumatic last couple of days. Fairly normal behavior considering the circumstances, and it was bound to happen sometime. All that emotion just built up and happened to surface while talking with Rachel, all perfectly understandable._ The blonde recalls how comfortable and _safe_ she felt while in the talkative diva's arms. _Okay genius; explain _that_ one_, her traitorous mind points out. _Umm, hysteria followed by emotionally charged physical instinct?_ She ponders, hopefully. _Riiiigghhht._

While Quinn is desperately debating with her frighteningly insightful and traitorous psyche (while seriously considering a lobotomy), Rachel finishes her call.

"Goodbye," she hangs up, a furrowed brow and curious expression marring her striking features. "I'm really sorry Quinn, but I have to be somewhere in about," Rachel looks at the clock, "twenty minutes and I still need to make these copies before the office closes." Seeing the blonde nod and readying herself to leave, the brunette hurriedly finishes. "But if you would not be adverse to continuing this… discussion, would you care to join me tomorrow for lunch or... or something?" She shyly concludes, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ah… well, there's something I have to do tomorrow," the blonde haltingly responds, eyes darting to the clock and doorway, but falters when finally seeing Rachel's drooping shoulders and wavering smile. Suddenly, Quinn finds herself far more uncomfortable with rejecting the diva's offer than the thought of spending an actual afternoon with the irksome brunette. _Come on Quinn, happy thoughts. What's one afternoon..._ w_hy do I suddenly feel like "famous last words" sound eerily appropriate right now?_ _Oh well_, she mentally shrugs, remembering her ill-timed promise to herself. "But, I should have the afternoon free, so lunch sounds good."

Rachel beams at the unexpected acceptance of her invitation, nodding enthusiastically. "Okay, would the diner on Eight Street suffice, say one o'clock?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Remembering the time, Quinn quickly finishes. "Well, see you tomorrow Rachel. I have to go meet my mother for dinner. Bye." She waves, giving the brunette a small smile and walks out the door, breathing out a sigh while passing through the hallway. _Huh, it does help._ She breathes slowly again while making her way down the hall. Looking back before turning the corner, she sees Rachel nearing the other end of the hallway, then suddenly, the songstress turns and looks back at her, locking eyes. They both smile at each other and for a second, Quinn's heartbeat stills, and then she's gone, disappearing around the corner.

_Dear heavenly Father… what in the freaking hell was that!_ Panicked, Quinn stands stock still, rooted to the floor. Remembering Rachel's advice, she slowly breathes in and out until she feels her legs again. _I might need to look into investing in an oxygen tank if I keep this up_, she thinks giddily. Feeling more like herself after a minute, Quinn mournfully shakes her head, continuing to her car. _Wow, I have spent waaaayyy too much time around Brit and Santana, both in and out of the locker room._ Pondering her situation, the blonde comes to a conclusion. _Mercedes… my good, wholesome, if somewhat prone to an attitude,_ heterosexual,_ friend. Must spend more time with her at home, and maybe give her a hug… in appreciation._ "Ugh," she groans wearily. _I'm so screwed, and probably going to hell… if I wasn't already._

Yes, a lobotomy is sounding really good about now.

* * *

It feels so foreign to Quinn, knocking on the door of her childhood home. Like a stranger. But, she supposes, she is a stranger to this house, her old life… her old self. _The girl formerly known as Quinn Fabray, i.e. head Cheerio, queen bitch, and president of the Celibacy club._ Yep, like _that_ worked out. _I'm not the same person I was, and this is not my home anymore. If it ever was. _

The door opens, revealing the nervous figure of Judy Fabray, her mother. "Quinn!" Mrs. Fabray beams, genuinely excited to see her. Ever the gracious hostess, Judy ushers her in. "Please, come in." She leads Quinn into the kitchen. Turning around, her mother motions to the small breakfast nook off to the side, set for two. "I thought that since it was just you and me, we would forgo the dining room and settle for a smaller, more comfortable setting." Judy hesitates for a moment, eyeing Quinn carefully. "So we could talk… easier."

Quinn stares at the small table for a moment, remembering a childhood spent drawing and coloring pictures while her mother cooked, before she became too drunk to bother making meals and resorted to catering out, or hiring a part-time cook. Of doing her homework and painting eggs for their Easter hunt every year before her older sister moved out and Quinn had to grow up and take her place as perfect daughter. This nook use to be one of her favorite places in the house. Apparently… surprisingly, her mother seems to have remembered that as well. The dining room certainly holds no fond memories for Quinn.

"Sure," her voice cracks. Clearing her throat, Quinn tries again. "Yes, this is fine. Thank you…mom."

Judy finally seems to relax somewhat and smiles gently, a spark of happiness and even hope in her eyes. "I'm glad. Well go ahead, sit down," she prods, bustling around the kitchen. "Dinner is all ready, just a moment and I'll get it served. Oh, what would you like to drink, dear?"

At her mother's words, a familiar old pain strikes Quinn in the chest. Nervously, she eyes her mother's drink set across from her, becoming shocked at seeing a glass of water just sitting there, innocently. "Um, iced tea, if you please."

Mrs. Fabray sets their food and Quinn's drink down on the table, situating herself across from the younger blonde. Noticing her daughter's eyes glancing at her glass every few moments, Judy finally catches Quinn's gaze, holding it. "Everyday at a time Quinn. I'm taking each day a bit at a time. I really am trying… for you. I know I don't deserve it, but, please be patient with me?" She looks earnestly into her daughter's eyes. "I'm going to make it better someday. I promise you."

Quinn wills herself not to cry, but despite her best attempts, the blonde's eyes become as watery as her mother's. Quinn doesn't say anything, but simply nods at Judy and gives her a small smile, her form of a truce. Then she digs in, suddenly starved after the events of that day.

Judy happily smiles at her daughter's silent but positive response, and watches fondly as Quinn quite literally, but neatly, inhales her food. _My, her appetite certainly has grown_._ I should brush up on my recipes_. Mentally chuckling, Judy asks her daughter, "Well, how was your last day of school Quinn, anything interesting happen?"

Fork midway to her mouth, Quinn pauses, coloring slightly. "Ah, n..not really. You know, same old same old."

"Well," Judy continues, "don't worry. You most likely won't be bored for long. Never know what surprises the summer might have in store for you."

Quinn suddenly has a very weird, and kinda scary, déjà vu moment. The phrase "_famous last words_" echoing in her mind.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at a small house one town over…_

Much like Quinn, Rachel stands nervously on a front stoop as a tall brunette answers the door.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. Come on in." The woman ushers the short diva inside, the sound of soft whimpering drifting from further within the house.

"Ms. Corcoran," Rachel greets politely. "You wanted to talk to me about something…" the shorter brunette pauses, curiously registering the small sound again, _a pet maybe?_ "You said it was something important?"

"Yes, and please, call me Shelby or... whatever you like." The Vocal Adrenaline coach pauses. "There is something I need… no, I want tell you." Before she can continue however, the now very distinct sound of a baby's cry reverberates down the hall.

Rachel feels as if the wind has been knocked out of her. Shelby apprehensively waits for her reaction following the obvious reason the short diva was brought over. _Oh, dear sweet Streisand, that cannot be what I think it is!_

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Well, watcha think? Please, please review. This story is an absolute whim, which means I have no idea where it's going and am making it up as I go along. Questions, comments, suggestions? All greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

Summery: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

Sitting at a stoplight a few miles from the diner, Quinn is questioning for the millionth time why in the world she agreed to have lunch with Rachel Berry. Especially after the events of yesterday – not to mention their not so pleasant past encounters - to which she still cannot fathom a rational explanation for her behavior. After her somewhat tense, but surprisingly pleasant dinner with her mother last night, all Quinn could think about while lying in bed and foregoing another unsuccessful attempt at sleep, was her emotionally intense encounter with Rachel in the choir room. Even after she managed a few hours of sleep, her thoughts were just as restless as her body the following morning. The blonde tried to sort through the jumbled mess in her head that entire morning as she helped Mercedes and her mother with the weekly house chores, tackling the dusting and vacuuming with vigor to help shake the uncomfortable thoughts and feelings plaguing her. Her restlessness was silently noted by Mercedes – who was far more perceptive than Quinn cared for at the moment – to which the fiery diva set about getting the former Cheerio to "spill it white girl" as she so succinctly put it. Quinn managed to evade the bossy girl by claiming an errand she needed to run, successfully avoiding Mercedes' invitation join her and Kurt in a shopping expedition – no doubt a veiled attempt to further probe the blonde for info while backed up by her equally pushy partner in crime – and hightailing it out of the driveway, breathing a sigh of relief and determined to be better at schooling her expressions.

The blaring of a horn startles Quinn out of her reverie. "Crap," she mumbles, noticing the green light. _Way to get distracted Quinn. You haven't even met up with Berry yet and still she manages to mess up your day so far. _"Why am I even bothering with this," she groans to herself. _All right, I'll just go in, tell Rachel I had a momentary lapse fueled by post-pregnancy hormones, order something small and then get the hell out of there._

Pulling into the parking lot of the diner, Quinn cuts the engine. Looking into the visor mirror, the blonde straightens her posture and summons her inner cheer-bitch attitude. _Cordial but distant, that's the game-plan Fabray._ Taking a deep breathe, Quinn exits the car and makes her way into the restaurant. Looking around at the occupied booths she finally spots Rachel at the far end, facing the door but with her head down, idly fingering her straw wrapper. After making her way over, Quinn stops and clears her throat. "Rachel," she says coolly, "hope you weren't waiting long."

Startled, the short brunette looks up, her surprise at seeing Quinn evident. "Oh, hello Quinn," she stammers.

"There was traffic," Quinn says briskly, situating herself across from Rachel. Avoiding eye contact, she picks up the menu.

"That's quite all right, I've only been waiting a few minutes, and it is just five after," Rachel hesitates. "I… I was not sure if you would actually show up. I mean despite everything, you are Quinn Fabray and I'm... well, me." Quinn finally looks at her, eyebrows creasing in reluctant concern at Rachel's oddly somber mood. "I myself still find it hard to rationalize what… what happened yesterday," Rachel finishes, staring off into space.

Confused, the former Cheerio's focus narrows in on the brunette's somewhat haggard appearance. "Berry, I assure you, whatever went on between us was a fluke. It won't happen again. I appreciate what…" Quinn flushes, "what you did for me. So we needn't speak of it again."

Rachel continues on, as if she hadn't heard the blonde at all.

"I realize that after everything you have been through, the drama of boys and school and glee, not to mention the sudden reappearance of your mother, that you might be feeling confused and alone. Like, nobody could possibly understand you or…" Rachel rambles on, getting more worked up as she goes and starting to frighten Quinn with her intensity.

"Whoa, slow down Berry," Quinn cuts her off. Rachel promptly shuts up, her breathing labored and eyes wide with a slightly glassy sheen. The blonde leans forward, snapping her fingers in the diva's face to get her attention. "Are we talking about the same thing here? Cause if not, inquiring minds would like to know."

As Rachel practices her breathing exercises, attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart, a waitress finally comes over to take their order. Quinn merely points to something on the menu and tells her they'll each have the same thing, her gaze never wavering from the brunette to make sure she doesn't begin hyperventilating. After the waitress walks away Rachel finally calms down enough to speak.

"I apologize, my outburst was uncalled for. Certain events transpired after our conversation yesterday that have occupied my thoughts which, apparently, has seriously impaired my focus." Voice tremulous, Rachel continues. "However, my troubles are not what we are here to discuss today." Aware of how what she just said sounded, the brunette hastily amends her statement. "Not that I'm saying you have problems with your life that need discussing… with me. Just that," Quinn holds up her hand, immediately silencing the rambling diva.

"I get it Rachel, you don't need to explain." Quinn pauses as the waitress returns with their food, waiting until she is out of earshot before resuming. "Now, you might as well tell me whatever it is that's bothering you, otherwise I won't get another coherent sentence from you for the rest of the afternoon. And I need an hour of your babbling as much as I need a hole in my head. So tell me what happened." Quinn looks pointedly at Rachel, channeling her head bitch attitude and silently daring the diva to refuse, but ultimately brook no argument from the nervous brunette. Quinn was reluctant to admit that she was genuinely concerned about Rachel's appearance and abnormal behavior… from usual that is.

"My biological mother adopted a baby," Rachel finally blurts out, "a little girl actually."

Quinn feels like she was just sucker punched. Pushing her shock down deep - practically stamping those roiling emotions into the ground – Quinn struggles to breathe. When she gets under control, the blonde quietly responds. "Oh, really? Well that's… interesting."

Having kept her eyes glued to the table-top while idly picking at her fries, Rachel doesn't notice Quinn's devastated expression before the blonde manages to cover it up. Once she does look up, all the brunette sees is an oddly stoic Quinn Fabray. "I mean, I know Ms. Corcoran and I have resolved that we are never going to have the mother-daughter relationship that I have always wanted, that even she wanted, but I didn't think she would go out and find a replacement for me so quickly. Well, I know that… that baby is in no way an _actual_ replacement to me physically, but still," Rachel softly whispers, "it feels that way."

_This is sooo not what I signed up for._ Heaving a sigh, Quinn takes a sip of water to ease her painfully tight throat. "Okay Rachel, maybe you should start from the beginning. What exactly happened last night?"

Straightening her posture, the small brunette readies herself as if she is giving an oral report. "It all began in the choir room when I received that call during our…" Rachel shifts uncomfortably, hesitantly eyeing the blonde.

"Yes, I know. And?" Quinn motions her to get on with it.

"Well, the call happened to be Ms. Corcoran requesting that I to join her at her house that evening to discuss _something important_," Rachel lowers her voice conspiratorially while making hands gestures at Quinn, to which the blonde merely rolls her eyes.

_Good grief, always one for the dramatics this one. It's going to be a long afternoon_, Quinn internally groans.

Rachel continues, oblivious to the quietly suffering blonde. "Later, when I arrived at her home, I heard this odd whimpering sound coming from further within the house. At first I thought Ms. Corcoran had a pet somewhere, but then the sound became unmistakable… it was a crying infant." Rachel pauses for effect, not realizing how much her audience truly was affected.

"Sometime today Berry," Quinn grinds out between clenched teeth.

Too engrossed in her story Rachel resumes unperturbed, "After that shocking revelation Ms. Corcoran must have thought me close to fainting – of which she was entirely accurate by the way – and leads me to the couch, beginning her explanation for why she was wanting to finally settle down and have a family of her own, which ultimately led to her adopting a child, and how she'll be doing it by herself since she has no husband or any other living relatives to speak of. After all that, she finally explains why she wanted to tell me about the adoption to begin with." Rachel eventually takes a breath and softly continues. "She told me that even though we don't share a traditional mother-daughter relationship, she would very much like it if I could have a relationship with my new little sister so that in some small way, we could be a family together."

Silence descends on the table as Rachel struggles not to cry and Quinn tries to remember how to breathe properly. The only coherent thought that keeps running through Quinn's mind is, _Oh my God oh my God oh my God_, over and over.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter basically appeared out of thin air because I have no idea where it came from to be honest. Seriously, this stuff writes itself people. My ideas/direction for this fic is like... vaguer than vague. Anyway, please feed my imaginary muse and review.

Oh, and P.S. to my readers, I absolutely LOVE you guys! Really, your reviews and alerts and favoriting of my story is beyond incredible to me, reading your comments is one of the best parts of my day. So a big thanks to all you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

Summery: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

Anyone walking into Hal's Diner on that particular, bright Saturday afternoon would find various booths filled with raucous teenagers reveling in their newly established summertime freedom. That is, however, not the case for one booth in particular.

Stony silence blankets Rachel and Quinn's table. The blonde former Cheerio sits frozen, virtually catatonic, as she frantically wonders why on earth she was still sitting there. _Why... why didn't I take Mercedes up on her offer? _Hands trembling, Quinn runs her fingers through wavy blonde tresses._ I'm… I'm not ready for this. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon. She was supposed to be in the back of my mind, always there but unreachable. At least for a very long time... Everything is so messed up._ Cradling her head in her hands, Quinn doesn't notice that Rachel has been talking for the past few minutes, that is until she hears something which shakes her out of her musings.

"Ms. Cor… Shelby, then took to me to the nursery and asked if I wanted to hold her." Rachel has a ghost of a smile on her lips as she gazes out the window. "I must admit, she is a beautiful baby, she almost reminded me of…" the brunette hesitantly glances at Quinn, then clears her throat. "Well, I had never held an infant before and was exceedingly aware of how small and fragile they are. I was almost afraid to touch her, but as I held her I couldn't help but marvel at how quickly this little girl captured a piece of my heart." Rachel then looks carefully at Quinn again, swallowing thickly before continuing. "Then I began to wonder at the expediency at Ms. Corcoran's adopting of the infant, because I know she just recently considered the adoption process and it takes quite a while to pass the screening and paperwork process, the general red-tape. Unless of course she knew and had an agreement with the donor mother. And then Shelby told me the baby's name…"

"She's mine," Quinn blurts out, shocking not only Rachel but the blonde herself. _Oh God, why did I just say that?_ She slowly drops her head on the table, thoroughly spent.

"I thought as much," Rachel says quietly. Leaning forward she gently takes Quinn's hand, prompting the blonde to lift her head, their eyes locking. "I suppose I would be correct in assuming that this is one of the reasons for yesterday's emotional breakdown?" she asks gently.

"Basically," the blonde sighs, eyes beginning to water.

"Would you be willing to tell me how it happened exactly?" Rachel asks, concern etched across her face.

"Might as well, I can't seem to control myself around you lately anyway." Quinn pauses for a moment, then hastily amends her statement. "I mean, that is...what I say and my emotions... uh, yeah."

"Okaaay," Rachel mumbles confusedly.

"She was there, Ms. Corcoran, after I had… Beth." Tears begin falling delicately down her cheeks. This was the first time since giving her up that Quinn has said her baby's name. "She asked if I was going to keep her, but… but I just couldn't. I'm not ready and Puck definitely isn't ready. So Shelby asked to adopt her and I said yes. I saw how she looked at Beth and I knew, I just knew she would take good care of my little girl. She even promised to send pictures, and if… if Beth ever asked about or wanted to meet me someday, Ms. Corcoran said would let me know." Quinn stops, squeezing Rachel's hand. "I just never expected it to hurt this much, or be faced with this so soon." She looks pleadingly into the diva's chocolate brown eyes. "God Rachel, what am I going to do? I can't..."

"We," the brunette interjects.

"We?" Quinn asks, baffled. "What do mean we, Berry?"

"Well, this situation now concerns the both of us. Of course we are now in this… whatever it is, together." The brunette states confidently, giving her patented Rachel Berry smile.

The former Cheerio looks incredulously at Rachel, "You have completely lost me Berry."

Exasperated, Rachel stares intently at Quinn. "It means that I will be here for you, Quinn. Whatever you need, okay?"

Quinn studies Rachel's face, marveling at the brunette's sincerity and acutely aware of the warmth of their clasped hands. "Rachel," she says softly, "what exactly is this? What are we?"

"This is whatever we want it to be," the brunette states firmly, the stubborn set of her jaw belied only by the trepidation in her eyes. "It doesn't matter what anybody thinks. I abhor labels anyway. And as for what we are, we... we're eating lunch while having a friendly discussion. As friends. We are friends now, correct?"

Quinn shakes her head wearily, chuckling. _Well, in for a penny in for pound_, she thinks wryly._ Why the hell not Fabray?_ Smiling softly, she nods at Rachel. "Sure Berry, we're friends." _So much for the game-plan, eh Quinnie?_ Irritated, the blonde wonders when in the world her subconscious started sounding like Santana. In a sing-song voice she hears, _Deenniaaaaal_ echoing tauntingly in the back of her mind. Quinn snaps out of her musings after realizing that Rachel has been trying to get her attention.

"Quinn… uh, Quinn?" The short diva says questioningly, steadily poking a fry at Quinn's cheek. "Are you all right? You didn't answer my question."

"Um, sure I did. I said we're friends now."

"…."

"Rachel," Quinn says calmly, eye twitching, "why were you poking me with a fry?" Looking at the food in question, Quinn raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I was simply trying to regain your attention," the brunette says, a little too innocently. The blonde's gaze doesn't waver. "All right, it may have had something to do with your methods of gaining my attention from yesterday, but I believe turn-about is fair play," she huffs, pouting adorably.

"Whatever you say Berry," Quinn chuckles. "I'll let this one slide, but next time? It's war." Rachel squeaks in response, eyes wide at Quinn's playful threat.

Clearing her throat, Rachel continues. "Anyway, that was not what I was asking about before. What you failed to hear was my question of whether or not you wished to discuss our situation with… with Beth. D…do you want me to inform you of how she is doing when I go to visit her?" Stammering, she hastily remarks, "Or if that is simply too much I understand. This is really… very weird, isn't it?" Rachel groans wearily, shoulders slumping in defeat at their extremely unusual situation.

"Very," Quinn croaks, looking anywhere but at Rachel. "But," she squeezes the brunette's hand again, "I'm glad I have someone to talk to about this. Thank you Rachel," she says sincerely. "I need to think about that though. I'm not sure what I'm feeling or how I want go about this. So just give me a little time to figure things out, okay?"

"Absolutely, take as much time you need Quinn. Just know that I'm here for whenever you feel like talking." Quinn smiles gratefully at Rachel, slowly taking her hand back. "Well, now that that's settled I am actually a little hungry," she pauses and looks at her plate. "Quinn, what did you order me?"

"A chicken club, why?" Quinn, already chomping away, looks at the brunette curiously. After Rachel stays silent, staring at her sandwich and beginning to look at little bit green, it finally dawns on the blonde.

"Oh, right. The, um, egg thing. Well, you could order something else?" Quinn tries to hold back her growing laughter, but ends up giving an indelicate snort at the brunette's expression. Rachel glares up at the blonde, not amused. Quinn just can't help herself, "I'm sure it lived a long, happy life. Clucking bravely till the very end." The former Cheerio finally gives up and bursts out laughing.

"I hope you rupture something," Rachel snaps irritated, leveling a dark look at the blonde. Quinn is too busy wiping the tears from her eyes to notice. "Or at least contract a very bad case of the hiccups," she grumbles, crossing her arms. Finding it hard to stay mad at Quinn for long, Rachel cracks a smile at the now thoroughly light-hearted blonde. The brunette is secretly pleased at how much better the former Cheerio looks and that she was the one responsible, no matter how unintentional or at her expense it was.

Quinn eventually calms down. "Feel better?" Rachel asks wryly.

"Much," the blonde giggles. "I'm sorry Rach, but I just couldn't help myself. If it makes any difference I think I have a stitch in my side now," she says cheekily, batting her eyelashes.

"A little," Rachel sniffs haughtily. "Now where is that waitress?" As the brunette orders something vegan friendly from the menu Quinn sits back, happily eyeing the newest addition of her unconventional posse of friends. _I don't think this day could get any weirder_.

As Quinn goes to take another bite of her sandwich the universe once again proves its sick sense of humor against us mere mortals.

"Quinn, is that you?" Brittany bounces over to their table. "Hi Rachel," she greets cheerfully, sliding in next to the brunette. "What are guys doing here?"

"Yeah Q," Santana saunters over, amusedly eyeing the suspicious looking duo. "What are you doing with Jewberry here?" She slides in beside Quinn, arching an eyebrow in question while staring pointedly at a nervous looking Rachel and then at the flustered former Cheerio. "Do tell."

_Well Damn._

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I gotta say, this is getting really fun. I actually have a few really interesting ideas of how this fic is gonna progress. Stay tuned, this is but the first of many special appearances to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

Summery: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

CH 7:

"What the hell? Is this like, the only restaurant in town or something?" Quinn mumbles under her breath. The blonde frantically wonders how she is going to handle this one, because honestly, you do not want to tick off this hot-tempered diva. _Especially when you happen to live under the same roof._

"What was that?" Crossing her arms, Mercedes juts her hip out, pinning the blonde with a glare.

"Nothing," Quinn smiles innocently. "I finished my errand a little early and decided to get something to eat, and just happened to run into Rachel, San and Brit later on." Quinn turns and looks at the other girls. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely," Rachel chirps.

Brittany nods along, pointing at Quinn. "What she said."

Santana stays silent, smirking amusedly at the situation. Quinn not so subtly nudges her, eyes shooting daggers. The Latina just huffs, rolling her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"That was convincing," Kurt drawls sardonically.

"So you're saying you really didn't ditch me," a polite throat clearing interrupts her," or Kurt, for some white girl bonding time?" The dark-skinned fashionista purses her lips at the foursome.

"No Mercedes. I honestly had plans before you asked me to join you both this afternoon." She holds the diva's gaze, the blonde's face conveying her sincerity.

Mercedes finally cracks a smile, satisfied for the moment. "Alright girl, I believe you." She moves aside as Kurt and Brittany position an extra table alongside theirs, then settle themselves down.

"What brings you both over here anyway, I thought you went shopping today?" Quinn turns sideways in her seat, leaning back against the wall to get a better view of the – now very full – table.

"We were," Kurt responds, daintily brushing off the area in front of him. "There is this new boutique across the street a few doors down that I've just been dying to go to." He looks around, eyes bright. "They have this a-mazing collection of oriental silks and scarves. Absolutely gorgeous. Anyway, on our way over we spied you four through the window of the diner, and as they say the rest is history." He pauses for moment, noticing what Santana and Brittany were eating. "You are willfully ingesting carbs?" He places his hand over his mouth, aghast. "What about Ms. Sylvester's summer dietary supplement plan? She threatened us with continuous eight-hour suicides if our weight fluctuates before cheer camp."

"It's summer, which means vacation from all things school related." Santana says, shrugging it off. "Besides, she can't ambush us in the halls for our bi-weekly weigh-ins anymore. Take advantage while you can."

"Yeah, as long as you throw it back up or run an extra mile in the morning, she won't know the difference." Brittany remarks, nodding her head sagely.

"I'm so glad I escaped that insanity," Mercedes murmurs gratefully, rolling her eyes along with an equally relieved Quinn.

"Tell me about it," the blonde sighs as Kurt manages to snag the waitress as she tries to slip by. The beleaguered girl didn't have chance as Mercedes and an animated Kurt place their orders.

"While I understand the importance of a healthy diet, I simply cannot fathom the lengths the Cheerios will subject themselves to under Sue Sylvester's tyrannical leadership." Rachel shakes her head, a pitying look on her face.

"Well no one expects you to, Stubbles." The Latina quips, then hisses in pain after receiving a strong kick from a glaring Quinn Fabray. "Berry. I meant Berry," she grinds out. Lowering her voice, she snarls at the blonde. "Happy?" Quinn nods curtly, with a rather smug smile on her face, as Rachel smiles gratefully at her. Giggling, Rachel then grins cheekily at Santana, who is softly growling and shooting irritated glances at the unfortunate curious onlookers from surrounding tables.

Kurt and Mercedes stare in astonished fascination at what just happened. Looking at each other, they share the same thought, although it's Mercedes who actually voices it. "Okay, what in the hell was that? Is there something we should know about, or are ya'll trippin?"

As Quinn and Rachel silently debate with each other on who should say what, Brittany cuts in. "Oh, Rachel and Quinn are friends now. So Quinn was just reminding S that she has to play nice. Right Q?"

Bemused, Quinn chuckles at a smiling Brittany and then at the scowling Santana. Glancing over at the increasingly shocked fashion-duo, she nods in response. "Yep, pretty much. Got a problem with that?"

They both shake their heads – somewhat dazed – with the beginnings of a gossip buzz humming in their bones. They knew the Who and What, now they just had to figure out the When, Why, and How. The possibilities of this newfound information were endless. Suspicion be damned, their heads were already together, whispering about the running poll for that summer: Quinn vs. Rachel, who maims who first. This had smack-down written all over it, and they were gonna be rich. The girls in question were beginning to fear the calculating gleams in Kurt's and Mercedes' eyes.

_Oh boy_, Quinn mentally groans. _I'm sooo locking my door tonight_. Rachel just shrinks further away from the gossip queens, matching the blonde's position against the wall.

Already tired of the subject, Santana interrupts the still plotting meddlers. "Where's Goth girl and Wheels? You all are usually joined at the hip," she questions. Everyone stares at her in surprise. "What? I have eyes, excuse me for being observant." The Latina huffs moodily, crossing her arms.

"Tina and Artie," Mercedes says pointedly, arching her brow, "are on a date. We're planning on meeting up with them tonight, though. How 'bout you guys, wanna join us?" She fixes Quinn and Rachel with an intent gleam in her eyes, matched only by Kurt's knowing smirk.

"Ooh, let's go San." Brittany says excitedly, bouncing in her seat. "Tina texted me earlier saying she figured out a new dance move."

Never one to resist an excited Brit, Santana grudgingly agrees. "Sure B, if you want to."

"I don't know…" Quinn begins to refuse, but is promptly shut down by a mischievously grinning Mercedes.

"Don't even try it blondie. I distinctly remember you moaning that you had nothing to do and how pathetic that was for a Saturday night. You are coming with us." The finality in the dark-skinned diva's tone causes Quinn to slump her shoulders, a protest dying on her lips.

Defeated, the former Cheerio mumbles, "Fine."

"Rachel?" Kurt gazes questioningly at the brunette, causing her to slightly flinch.

Nervous, Rachel avoids looking at the insistent duo and tries to come up with a plausible excuse to evade the impending ambush. "I…I don't think that I will have the time to join in your activities because of, um, practice! Yes, I was unable to practice the songs that I am preparing for Glee club this fall and I really need to get on that." Rachel nods her head, growing confident in her explanation.

"Girl, you have all summer for that. Loosen up." Rachel is readying herself to refuse Mercedes again, when she catches Quinn's gaze. The blonde is silently pleading with the short diva to have mercy, her eyes practically begging Rachel not to leave her alone to fend off the gossip piranhas. Realizing she doesn't want their budding friendship to die a short death, Rachel bravely accepts the first of which she is sure to be many tests that their newfound relationship will have to endure.

"Very well, if you all insist, I will go." Immensely relieved, Quinn smiles gratefully at her, causing warmth to grow in Rachel's chest and spread across her cheeks. While the short brunette questions the sudden fluttering in her heart, Santana mockingly raises her hand.

"Uh, question. Where exactly are we going anyway?"

"Good point," Kurt taps his chin as if in deep thought. "Any suggestions ladies?"

A thought suddenly occurs to Rachel, a surprised "Oh" escaping her lips. Everyone's attention zeroes in on her, curious at her small gasp. Hesitantly, she meets their gaze. "Actually, I have an idea. Not but thirty minutes ago Finn texted me saying that he and the rest of the guys were playing football at Glenview Park, and that afterwards they were going bowling. He also said something along the lines of inviting everyone along, but I didn't find out the rest."

Raising her eyebrows, Mercedes pins Rachel with a look. "And you forgot to mention this because…?"

Sheepish, the brunette shrugs. "Something temporarily distracted me. Please don't make me elaborate." Blushing, her eyes dart between the two blondes at the table as Santana snickers. Quinn shoots the Latina an evil look while both Kurt and Mercedes glance at everyone, confused.

"Okaaay." Kurt decides that there may be some things he just might not want to know, because those four were just screaming 'kinky' and that was something he did not want to picture with those girls. Or any girl, period. He briskly tries to steer away from that path. "Moving on. It's not a bad idea – especially since I thankfully have my own pair of shoes – but will Artie be able to join us?"

"Sure, I've heard him mention going there a few times, he'll be fine." Mercedes turns her attention back to Rachel. "Okay, you call Finn back and ask him what time they'll be there and that the rest of us are in. After that, I'll text Tina the details. Everyone cool with that?"

As they all nod their ascent, Brittany speaks up. "You know Rachel, if it makes you feel better, the bowling alley is opening up a karaoke stage this summer. I saw the sign announcing it as I passed by yesterday. Maybe you could practice there?"

Needless to say, Rachel's eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of getting everyone to join her in practicing that evening. It also goes without saying that everyone else at the table promptly groans in despair while shooting dirty looks at Brittany. However, as naïve as she is, the blonde just smiles obliviously at the now peeved occupants of the table, bar one tiny brunette.

As Rachel furiously types in her phone, Quinn murmurs sympathetically at everyone. "Well, look at it this way; she was bound to find out eventually."

"Great, a whole evening spent with the Peanut Gallery. This sucks." Santana mumbles obscenities under her breathe as Brittany tries to soothe her irritable half and the rest shoot the Latina disgruntled looks.

"Chill it Mexican Barbie, you agreed to go so deal. Besides, Quinn's right, it was probably unavoidable. Who knows, we might actually enjoy it." Irritated at the Barbie comment, Santana tries to interject, but the fashion-diva continues on, unperturbed. "And before you open your snarky mouth, you just might as well admit you like singing with the rest of us anyway."

"Uh-huh, testify girlfriend." Kurt snaps his fingers, swerving his neck from one shoulder to the next. Everyone chuckles at his display while even Santana manages to crack a small smile.

Rachel closes her phone and looks up. "Finn said they'll be there at five. What's so funny?"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit difficult for me, and it was mostly just filler. I've never written so much dialogue for this many characters in one chapter. (And there's even more next chap, eep!) I'm not sure if I kept everyone true to character, Mercedes and Kurt were a bit iffy for me. What do you all think? I just haven't been in the mood to write much this past week and I'm not completely satisfied with how this turned out. Meh, maybe I'm just being picky. (I'm a perfectionist, just so you know.) Anyway, thoughts are much appreciated so please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero, zilch. I cannot stress this enough, it all belongs to Fox and some other dude that I can't remember.

Summery: *Spoilers* They lost Regionals and Quinn decided to give her baby up for adoption. Everything seems to have gone wrong and Quinn is left wondering if it will ever be right again. The continuation of Quinn and Glee, and maybe the beginning of something new that Quinn never saw coming. Eventual Faberry. May change rating to M in future.

* * *

CH 7:

"What the hell? Is this like, the only restaurant in town or something?" Quinn mumbles under her breath. The blonde frantically wonders how she is going to handle this one, because honestly, you do not want to tick off this hot-tempered diva. _Especially when you happen to live under the same roof._

"What was that?" Crossing her arms Mercedes juts her hip out, pinning the blonde with a glare.

"Nothing," Quinn smiles innocently. "I finished my errand a little early and decided to get something to eat, and just happened to run into Rachel, San and Brit after I arrived." Quinn turns and looks at the other girls. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely," Rachel chirps.

Brittany nods along, pointing at Quinn. "What she said."

Santana stays silent, smirking amusedly at the situation. Quinn not so subtly nudges her, eyes shooting daggers. The Latina just huffs, rolling her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"That was convincing," Kurt drawls sardonically.

"So you're saying you really didn't ditch me," a polite throat clearing interrupts her," or Kurt, for some white girl bonding time?" The dark-skinned fashionista purses her lips at the foursome.

"No Mercedes. I honestly had plans before you asked me to join you both this afternoon." She holds the diva's gaze, the blonde's face conveying her sincerity.

Mercedes finally cracks a smile, satisfied for the moment. "Alright girl, I believe you." She moves aside as Kurt and Brittany position an extra table alongside theirs, then settle themselves down.

"What brings you both over here anyway, I thought you went shopping today?" Quinn turns sideways in her seat, leaning back against the wall to get a better view of the – now very full – table.

"We were," Kurt responds, daintily brushing off the area in front of him. "There is this new boutique across the street a few doors down that I've just been dying to go to." He looks around, eyes bright. "They have this ah-mazing collection of oriental silks and scarves. Absolutely gorgeous. Anyway, on our way over we spied you four through the window of the diner, and as they say the rest is history." He pauses for moment, noticing what Santana and Brittany were eating. "You are willfully ingesting carbs?" He places his hand over his mouth, aghast. "What about Ms. Sylvester's summer dietary supplement plan? She threatened us with continuous eight-hour suicides if our weight fluctuates before cheer camp."

"It's summer, which means vacation from all things school related." Santana says, shrugging it off. "Besides, she can't ambush us in the halls for our bi-weekly weigh-ins anymore. Take advantage while you can."

"Yeah, as long as you throw it back up or run an extra mile in the morning, she won't know the difference." Brittany remarks, nodding her head sagely.

"I'm so glad I escaped that insanity," Mercedes murmurs gratefully, rolling her eyes along with an equally relieved Quinn.

"Tell me about it," the blonde sighs as Kurt manages to snag the waitress as she tries to slip by. The beleaguered girl didn't have chance as Mercedes and an animated Kurt place their orders.

"While I understand the importance of a healthy diet, I simply cannot fathom the lengths the Cheerios will subject themselves to under Sue Sylvester's tyrannical leadership." Rachel shakes her head, a pitying look on her face.

"Well no one expects you to, Stubbles." The Latina quips, then hisses in pain after receiving a strong kick from a glaring Quinn Fabray. "Berry. I meant Berry," she grinds out. Lowering her voice, she snarls at the blonde. "Happy?" Quinn nods curtly, with a rather smug smile on her face as Rachel smiles gratefully at her. Giggling, Rachel then grins cheekily at Santana, who is softly growling and shooting irritated glances at the unfortunate curious onlookers from surrounding tables.

Kurt and Mercedes stare in astonished fascination at what just happened. Looking at each other, they share the same thought, although it's Mercedes who actually voices it. "Okay, what in the hell was that? Is there something we should know about, or are ya'll trippin?"

As Quinn and Rachel silently debate with each other on who should say what, Brittany cuts in. "Oh, Rachel and Quinn are friends now. So Quinn was just reminding S that she has to play nice. Right Q?"

Bemused, Quinn chuckles at a smiling Brittany and then at the scowling Santana. Glancing over at the increasingly shocked fashion-duo, she nods in response. "Yep, pretty much. Got a problem with that?"

They both shake their heads – somewhat dazed – with the beginnings of a gossip buzz humming in their bones. They knew the Who and What, now they just had to figure out the When, Why, and How. The possibilities of this newfound information were endless. Suspicion be damned, their heads were already together, whispering about the running poll for that summer: Quinn vs. Rachel, who maims who first. This had smack-down written all over it, and they were gonna be rich. The girls in question were beginning to fear the calculating gleams in Kurt's and Mercedes' eyes.

_Oh boy_, Quinn mentally groans. _I'm so locking my door tonight_. Rachel just shrinks further away from the gossip queens, matching the blonde's position against the wall.

Already tired of the subject, Santana interrupts the still plotting meddlers. "Where's Goth girl and Wheels? You all are usually joined at the hip," she questions. Everyone stares at her in surprise. "What? I have eyes, excuse me for being observant." The Latina huffs moodily, crossing her arms.

"Tina and Artie," Mercedes says pointedly, arching her brow, "are on a date. We're planning on meeting up with them tonight, though. How 'bout you guys, wanna join us?" She fixes Quinn and Rachel with an intent gleam in her eyes, matched only by Kurt's knowing smirk.

"Ooh, let's go San." Brittany says excitedly, bouncing in her seat. "Tina texted me earlier saying she figured out a new dance move."

Never one to resist an excited Brit, Santana grudgingly agrees. "Sure B, if you want to."

"I don't know…" Quinn begins to refuse, but is promptly shut down by a mischievously grinning Mercedes.

"Don't even try it blondie. I distinctly remember you moaning that you had nothing to do and how pathetic that was for a Saturday night. You are coming with us." The finality in the dark-skinned diva's tone causes Quinn to slump her shoulders, a protest dying on her lips.

Defeated, the former Cheerio mumbles, "Fine."

"Rachel?" Kurt gazes questioningly at the brunette, causing her to slightly flinch.

Nervous, Rachel avoids looking at the insistent duo and tries to come up with a plausible excuse to evade the impending ambush. "I…I don't think that I will have the time to join in your activities because of, um, practice! Yes, I was unable to practice the songs that I am preparing for Glee club this fall and I really need to get on that." Rachel nods her head, growing confident in her explanation.

"Girl, you have all summer for that. Loosen up." Rachel is readying herself to refuse Mercedes again, when she catches Quinn's gaze. The blonde is silently pleading with the short diva to have mercy, her eyes practically begging Rachel not to leave her alone to fend off the gossip piranhas. Realizing she doesn't want their budding friendship to die a short death, Rachel bravely accepts the first of which she is sure to be many tests that their newfound relationship will have to endure.

"Very well, if you all insist, I will go." Immensely relieved, Quinn smiles gratefully at her, causing warmth to grow in Rachel's chest and spread across her cheeks. While the short brunette questions the sudden fluttering in her heart, Santana mockingly raises her hand.

"Uh, question. Where exactly are we going anyway?"

"Good point," Kurt taps his chin as if in deep thought. "Any suggestions ladies?"

A thought suddenly occurs to Rachel, a surprised "Oh" escaping her lips. Everyone's attention zeroes in on her, curious at her small gasp. Hesitantly, she meets their gaze. "Actually, I have an idea. Not but thirty minutes ago Finn texted me saying that he and the rest of the guys were playing football at Glenview Park, and that afterwards they were going bowling. He also said something along the lines of inviting everyone along, but I didn't find out the rest."

Raising her eyebrows, Mercedes pins Rachel with a look. "And you forgot to mention this because…?"

Sheepish, the brunette shrugs. "Something temporarily distracted me. Please don't make me elaborate." Blushing, her eyes dart between the two blondes at the table as Santana snickers. Quinn shoots the Latina an evil look while both Kurt and Mercedes glance at everyone, confused.

"Okaaay." Kurt decides that there may be some things he just might not want to know, because those four were just screaming 'kinky' and that was something he did not want to picture with those girls. Or any girl, period. He briskly tries to steer away from that path. "Moving on. It's not a bad idea – especially since I thankfully have my own pair of shoes – but will Artie be able to join us?"

"Sure, I've heard him mention going there a few times, he'll be fine." Mercedes turns her attention back to Rachel. "Okay, you call Finn back and ask him what time they'll be there and that the rest of us are in. After that, I'll text Tina the details. Everyone cool with that?"

As they all nod their ascent, Brittany speaks up. "You know Rachel, if it makes you feel better, the bowling alley is opening up a karaoke stage this summer. I saw the sign announcing it as I passed by yesterday. Maybe you could practice there?"

Needless to say, Rachel's eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of getting everyone to join her in practicing that evening. It also goes without saying that everyone else at the table promptly groans in despair while shooting dirty looks at Brittany. However, as naïve as she is, the blonde just smiles obliviously at the now peeved occupants of the table, bar one tiny brunette.

As Rachel furiously types away in her phone, Quinn murmurs sympathetically at everyone. "Well, look at it this way; she was bound to find out eventually."

"Great, a whole evening spent with the Peanut Gallery. This sucks." Santana mumbles obscenities under her breathe as Brittany tries to soothe her irritable half while everyone else shoots the Latina disgruntled looks.

"Chill it Mexican Barbie, you agreed to go so deal. Besides, Quinn's right, it was probably unavoidable. Who knows, we might actually enjoy it." Irritated at the Barbie comment, Santana tries to interject but the fashion-diva continues on, unperturbed. "And before you open your snarky mouth, you just might as well admit you like singing with the rest of us anyway."

"Uh-huh, testify girlfriend." Kurt snaps his fingers, swerving his neck from one shoulder to the next. Everyone chuckles at his display while even Santana manages to crack a small smile.

Rachel closes her phone and looks up. "Finn said they'll be there at five. What's so funny?"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit difficult for me, and it was mostly just filler. I've never written so much dialogue for this many characters in one chapter. (And there's even more next chap, eep!) I'm not sure if I kept everyone true to character, Mercedes and Kurt were a bit iffy for me. What do you all think? I just haven't been in the mood to write much this past week and I'm not completely satisfied with how this turned out. Meh, maybe I'm just being picky. (I'm a perfectionist, just so you know.) Anyway, thoughts are much appreciated so please review!


End file.
